Hollow's Mate: Christmas Special
by Akako Hama
Summary: It's Chritmas time in Karakura, so just how are our two favaorite shinigami and hollow mates going to spend it. I know the Title sucks.


**I know this is late, but my mom was sent to the hospital on Wednesday and I ended up a bit distracted. She got out Friday for Christmas though, and I pretty much helped out around the house, since my dad is pretty much useless. And of course I spent most of Christmas playing Assassin's Creed: Revelations. I could have played Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword if I had remembered that it needs Wii Motion Plus to work right. I know That I didn't put much detail on the Christmas Eve portion, but it was just a bit to show what the day means for Japan, a couples' day. In Japan, if you ask someone to spend Christmas Eve with you, it's considered to be incredibly romantic. Well enough of this, onto the fluff!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

Ichigo groaned as he sat up, fingers gently rubbing his partially bloated stomach as he felt the reiatsu of the developing child within. He couldn't help the small smile cross his face as he felt a slight kick, even though he was only three and a half months along. 'I keep forgetting that my pregnancy is shorter than a normal one due to the baby being fed both mine and Tatakai's reiatsu.' he thought, eyes wandering to his window.

Tiny flakes of white were falling from the sky outside, blanketing the ground in snow. He felt his lover stir next to him, a pale hand moving to rest on his stomach. "It's Christmas Eve tomorrow." the albino purred, "Isn't it the day most couples spend together?"

"Yes it is. Do you have something planned for me?" the orange head joked, laying back down to cuddle into Tatakai's chest.

"Maybe." the hollow chuckled, "Ya'll just have ta wait ta find out."

/

Tatakai watched his sleeping mate, waiting for the alarm to go off. He had so much planned for the day, and he definitely wanted to make if special. He heard the shrill sound of the alarm's ringing and grinned as he watched brown eyes flutter open. Feeling generous, he shut off the annoying device and nipped at the tanned throat before him.

Ichigo was wide awake at that point, remembering the albino's words from the previous mourning. "Tatakai, I thought you said you had something planned for today."

"I do. Yer gonna love it Ichi." the hollow replied, slipping out of the bed. He quickly scooped the shinigami up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom, having memorized the teen's mourning routine. There he had a warm bath already set up, which he was more than happy to help the orange head wash, with some groping included.

By the time the bath was finished, the shinigami was blushing very brightly. "Ready fer a surprise?" the hollow purred, nuzzling the damp orange hair of his mate.

"Sure."

The teen squeaked as he was once again lifted into his lover's arms, 'He's been doing that for two months and I'm still not used to it.'

The albino carried him down the stairs, towards the kitchen, as the orange head took in the absence of his father and sisters. "Where are…?" he began.

"They when ta see some aunt that ya didn't like fer the day, so we have the house ta ourselves. They'll be back tomorrow ta spend Christmas wit us." Tatakai replied, gently setting Ichigo at the table, "What would ya like fer breakfast? I'll make ya whatever ya want, no matter what yer craving."

"Hmm…" the shinigami blushed, "How about pancakes with pickles and peppers in them?"

"That's a new one." the hollow mused, a little green from the thought of the combo. Even so, he still pulled out the ingredients, making exactly what his mate wanted, it wasn't the weirdest thing the teen craved. As he worked, he heard the other humming a soft tune to himself, most likely rubbing his stomach. After he finished cooking for the orange head, he set the plate down and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He Didn't need to eat, but he knew his mate would worry if he didn't.

The two discussed their plans for the day, mostly the albino planning on spoiling his mate, or the two just watching some cheesy movie.

/Christmas Mourning/

"Ichigo!" a young female voice shouted, running into the two lover's room, "Merry Christmas!"

The teen sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he identified the one who woke him up. Yuzu was standing by the bed, smiling happily at him. "Merry Christmas Yuzu." he replied, a soft smile forming on his lips, "We'll be down in a few minutes, I need to wake up Tatakai."

"Already up." the hollow huffed, face still buried in the pillow.

"Well hurry up, we need to open presents!" she cheered, running out of the room. Several minutes later, the two joined the rest of the family, the teen for once not being carried by Tatakai. The twins looked up and smiled at their brother, who didn't realize that the albino was nervously walking behind him, afraid he would fall.

"Merry Christmas my son!" Isshin shouted, smart enough not to lung at his pregnant son.

"Merry Christmas." the orange head replied. He sat down on the couch next to Karin, the albino settling on the floor in his hollow form, tail curling around his legs protectively.

The ex-captain immediately began passing out presents, happy to be with his family. Soon everyone was unwrapping presents, including Tatakai, whom had gotten artificial souls incase he was low on spiritual power due to the child draining his reiatsu as well as his mate's. Ichigo had gotten baby supplies, as well as several volumes of Shakespeare's works, all of which he appreciated.

Soon a present was set between the two mates, a gift for their baby. "You unwrap it Tatakai." the shinigami urged, looking a bit tired, the baby had kept him up late the previous night.

The hollow tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a plain white box, which he opened afterwards. Inside was a plush toy looking exactly like his current form, obviously hand-made. "Who…?" the two began, and then noticed the tag tied to the tail.

'_Thought you might like a toy for the baby, _

_Rukia_

_P.S. Sorry I can't be there for Christmas, but I have a noble party to attend. Trust me though, I'll most likely be bored out of my mind.'_

A small smile crossed Ichigo's face, before becoming a full grin when he heard his lover purring happily. It was definitely a special Christmas this year.

/end/

**Finally done! I did a bit of research about Christmas in Japan before writing this. So I'm mostly accurate with this. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Please Review.**


End file.
